


Ram, please

by Ellienerd14



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I'm sorry I'm making him suffer, More angst, Pining, Short but sad, detained, messages, phonecalls, ram is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Following the events of Detained, April leaves Ram messages. Each one breaks his heart.-"Ram," April's voice sounds distant, even on the phone. She's only three streets away but it feels like a million miles. April doesn't say anything else but left half a minute of awkward silence before she hung up.





	

"Ram," April's voice sounds distant, even on the phone. She's only three streets away but it feels like a million miles. She didn't say anything else but had left half a minute of awkward silence before she hung up.

It's was only the first message she'd left for him. Ram had been avoiding them since he got back. It would be too hard to face what April had to say. He knew what he wanted her to say and it wasn't 'sorry'.

"I'm sorry." April _sounded_ sorry. It wasn't enough for Ram. He didn't want apologies. "Really Ram. Please..." the message ended after that, as if April didn't know what she was pleaing for.

"I like you. I really, honestly like you Ram. I want to keep being with you. Just give us some time okay."

_Give us some time._

Ram didn't want to give her time. Everyday brought a new threats and more danger. Why did April need time? He'd always thought it would be the same for her, that it would be easy.

It wasn't easy or fair. Knowing that she didn't feel the same.

April meant the world to him. She was his world and his oxygen and his gravity. Without her, Ram was just floating.

April made him _brave_.

The past months had taught Ram that being brave and being fearless were different things. Being fearless was fighting, no matter how dangerous things got. Being brave was dealing with the aftermath of that.

Being fearless meant survival; being brave meant living.

He'd survived so much - they all had, whether it was the weekly alien invasions or Miss Quill's physics lessons - and he wanted it all to end. He was forced to be a hero and didn't get any magical reward. 

He and April didn't get a happily ever after. He'd fought the Shadow Kin and jumped straight into danger for April and that still wasn't enough to make her love him. 

So what would be enough? 

There was only one message left from her. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Ram played it, holding the phone close to his ear.

"Listen. Please Ram, just listen to me. I'm scared. I'm scared of being with you and being without you. I'm not made of glass and I'm not breakable." April made a soft sniffling sound. "Don't let our relationship turn to glass. I like you. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone in my life. You're more than this stupid popular guy. You're sweet and I want to be with you. Give us time."

The words didn't seem so harsh now but Ram didn't have time.

"I don't believe in love at first sight. It takes time. Please don't end things because I don't ever want us to end. Me and you Ram - we're a good team. I don't want to lose you. I really like you." 

"Well I love you." Ram said again, even though it was a recording. April had hung up after a second "please,". He deleted all the other ones and replayed April's final message for him, over and over and over again. 

It still wasn't enough. It wasn't the same as his own confession. That he was in love with her. That April was his world.

She didn't love him back. How was he ever supposed to get over that? No message could change how heartbroken April had made him. He didn't want time. He just wanted to feel like he had something worth living for.

_April was worth living for._

_April made him brave._

_April didn't love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Favourite episode - Detained.
> 
> I was going to write about Marlie but I'm saving that for favourite relationship. Also let me know your favourite episode and why. Or a review. All messages make me smile.


End file.
